A Flor De Um Deserto
by Yusukii
Summary: A vida de Sakura estava ótima! Estava noiva do homem pelo qual sempre foi apaixonada, cuidava do hospital. Mas o que aconteceria se um certo homem de cabelos vermelhos mudasse sua vida completamente?Leiam e confiram [GaaSaku][TemaShika][Hentai][CAP 6 ON]
1. Chapter 1

_Olá a todos! Eu gostaria de avisar a todos, que essa é minha primeira fic. E peço que me dêem alguns conselhos para poder ficar cada vez melhor!_

_Então...vamo nessa :D_

_**oOoOo**_

Era uma bela noite no deserto, a lua se escondia entre as nuvens que ali estavam, as estrelas eram como pequenos fragmentos de cristais no céu, e ali o silêncio reinava. O vento cortava diretamente o rosto das belas moças que ali caminhavam vagarosamente.

Cada passo era dado com firmeza e delicadeza, as duas garotas eram nada mais do que Sakura e Temari. As duas possuiam expressões de sono e cansaço, estavam caminhando naquele deserto a um dia inteiro, e não haviam achado um lugar para ficar.

-Está difícil achar um lugar para descansarmos, né Temari? -Falou Sakura colocando uma das mãos na frente do rosto, evitando que a areia fosse em seus olhos.

-Sim, ainda mais nessa escuridão. Mas logo chegaremos a Suna, e lá poderemos descansar. -Falou Temari com firmeza.

Sakura agora era uma linda mulher com 20 anos, já ocupava o cargo de Jounnin e era muito conhecida na vila por ter superado Tsunade, tanto na medicina tanto no combate. Como já era adulta, a sua aparência de uma mulher bem dotada já era percebida, em seu corpo já haviam as belas curvas que a definiam, seus dotes eram muito admirados por homens e seu sorriso era como um amanhecer de uma bela manhã de primavera. Mas só uma coisa não havia mudado... a relusente cor de seus belos olhos verdes, eles cativavam qualquer um que olhasse diretamente para eles e os deixavam em transe, e nisso até o próprio Sasuke acabou caindo nesse feitiço. E nessa longa caminhada estava junto a Sakura,Temari.

Temari era a mulher conhecida como "_Furacão da Suna"._ Esse apelido havia surgido não por ser boa em combate ( não que ela fosse ruim ), e sim porquê, onde ela ia se metia em encrenca e causava o maior barraco. Mas ser "barraquera" não era apenas isso que Temari possuia, ela poderia não ter dotes maiores do que os de Sakura, mas as suas pernas... suas pernas eram conhecidas como "_Coxas de Shikamaru". _Pois aquela coxa possuia um dono, e ele era nada mais e nada menos que Temari.

As coisas haviam mudado totalmente, desde quando Sasuke voltara para Konoha. Naruto finalmente havia se tocado que Hinata gostava dele e a pediu em casamento, TenTen já estava grávida de Neji, Temari e Shikamaru estava namorando e ainda não tinham planos para casamento, Ino havia deixado de ser Ninja, cuidava da floricultura da família e era casada com Chouji. Mas isso não era tudo...Sasuke e Sakura eram noivos! Sim,noivos. Quando Sasuke voltara a Konoha, ele finalmente se tocou que gostava de Sakura, e a pediu em casamento. A qual aceitou com alegria e acreditou que aquilo iria durar para sempre...ou será que não?

**-**

**-**

Elas caminharam até a meia noite e meia, quando finalmente haviam chegado a Suna. Sakura teve a legítima impressão de que, todas as vezes que ela fora a Suna, sempre esse lugar continuava a mesma coisa, parecia que nada mudava. Mas isso poderia ser apenas impressão.

Quando entraram dentro da Suna, tudo estava tranqüilo e desabitado, pois já era noite. Nada ali naquele lugar chamava a atenção de Sakura, ela passou seus lindos olhos por cada parte daquele lugar deserto, e ainda nada lhe chamava a atenção, a não ser por uma enorme casa que se encontrava a alguns metros das duas garotas.

-Uau! Que lugar é aquele Temari? -Perguntou Sakura apontando com o dedo.

-Hahaha...É ali que eu moro com meus irmãos Sakura! E é lá que você ficará hospedada enquanto estiver aqui na Suna. -Falou Temari com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Nossa! É lindo... -Falou Sakura maravilhada.

-Se você achou bonito por fora, espera até ver por dentro. -Disse Temari logo em seguida puxando a mão de Sakura para irem logo para a residência dos Sabakus.

Agora as duas kunoichis estavam correndo Suna a dentro em direção a residência dos Sabakus. O pior que elas estavam correndo que nem duas crianças, fazendo barulho e gritando, para a raiva das pessoas que no momento estavam dormindo.

Ao parar na frente da casa dos Sabakus, Sakura ficou ainda mais maravilhada. A casa poderia não ter uma cor muito bela, mas a frente da casa dava outra visão da casa. Havia um magnífico jardim, com lindas violetas, lindas margaridas... tudo estava tão lindo, mas havia uma árvore que não se destacava entre as outras! A pobre cerejeira...ela estava seca, estava sem cor, sem flores...estava sem vida! Como pode uma bela cerejeira não fazer parte daquele belo jardim?

Bem...isso apenas com o tempo ela descobriria! Sakura estava a alguns segundos observando a pobre cerejeita, até algo faze-la desviar o olhar para o lado sul da casa. Um par de olhos cor de jade, a observava atentamente, aquilo provocou um certo arrepio na Haruno. Seria aquilo verdade? Ou seria apenas sua imaginação? Afinal estava com muito sono, e podia estar imaginando coisas.

Levou vagarosamente suas mãos aos seus olhos e os esfregou delicadamente. Ao abri-los, ela não via mais aquelas duas esferas de jade a observando. Então aquilo devia ser sua imaginação...ou será que não?

-Sakura...Sakura...há alguém aí? -Falava Temari passando uma das mãos na frente de Sakura.

-Huh?! A Temari, desculpe-me! Eu estava olhando esse lindo jardim...ele me deixou calma... -Falou Sakura voltando a fitar seus olhos no jardim.

-Ah...ainda está em construção esse jardim! Mas logo, logo estará bem melhor. -Disse Temari com um tom de cansaço. -Então...vamos entrar ou vai querer dormir ai fora?

-Ahhh...claro! Vamos entrar então... -Disse Sakura entrando na residência após Temari.

Quando entraram na casa, Temari logo lhe apresentou a redência, e mostrou onde dormiria enquanto permanecesse em Suna. Logo depois que Temari apresentou onde Sakura dormiria, esta em seguida se dirigiu ao banheiro a fim de tomar um belo banho e dormir.

Ela retirou suas vestes que estavam todas encharcadas de suor, adentrou dentro do boxe e ligou calmamente o chuveiro. A água caia em cada canto de seu corpo, e retirava rapidamente aquele odor de suor. Enquanto tomava banho, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar... seus pensamentos estavam naquelas duas esferas jades...

-"_Afinal...o que eram aquilo? Seria apenas minha imaginação? Seria verdade? Seria alguém? Aff...preciso parar de pensar naquilo e descansar um pouco. Afinal preciso retornar logo a Konoha para o meu noivado! Ufff...tinha que ser logo agora que Tsunade decide me mandar para um plantão da Suna?" _

Esses pensamentos não lhe saiam da cabeça, justo nas vésperas de seu casamento, ela deveria fazer plantão na Suna? Mas ela deveria pensar no que houve ali dias antes de chegar! Pois a dias atrás, esse lugar havia se tornado um sangrento campo de batalha. Então ela deveria se concentrar no trabalho,para acabá-lo rapidamente e retornar a Konoha.

Após o demorado e relaxante banho, Sakura se dirige a sua mochila e de lá retira uma camisola de fino tecido. Ela o veste rapidamente e em poucos segundos já está deitada na cama, e seus olhos lentamente vão se fechando.

Enquanto Sakura estava quase adormecendo, Temari conversava com alguém na sala. E esse alguém era nada mais e nada menos do que...Sabaku no Gaara. Por estar mais velho, com certeza estava muito mais diferente do que antes.

Ele estava mais alto, estava com um corpo mais definido, seus cabelos continuavam com a mesma cor de sangue. Ele agora era considerado pelo conselho e pelo povo, o mais forte Kazekage que já existiu na Suna. Ele já controlava quatro elementos, e sem contar que agora ele havia estudado um jeito de controlar a areia de volta...o que permanecia um mistério para a Suna inteira.

Mas Gaara enquanto conversava com Temari, não parecia muito feliz com a idéia de Sakura estar ali.

-Ah Gaara,por favor! Deixe! -Implorava Temari.

-Não! Eu no passado quase matei essa garota, e agora com que cara você quer que eu olhe para ela? -Falava calmamente Gaara.

-É só não olhar para ela! -Falou Temari segurando risadas pelo que acabara de dizer.

-Hnf...Que seja! Só vou deixá-la pelo bem do meu povo... -Falou Gaara cruzando os braços.

-Yay Gaara! -Gritou Temari abraçando o irmão fortemente. -Não vai se arrepender.

-Espero... -Sussurrou Gaara.

**-**

**-**

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura abria seus olhos vagarosamente e com certa preguiça, ela encolheu suas pernas e soltou um longo bocejo. Ao abrir completamente seus olhos, ela os passa por cada canto daquele quarto, e olhou para o relógio...

-Dez horas...uaaaaah ( bocejo o.o )...O QUE? DEZ HORAS! -Berrou Sakura.

Ela pulou rapidamente da cama, correndo para o banheiro. Ligou com pressa a torneira, lavou seu rosto com certa agressividade. Penteou os cabelos,colocou sua roupa de médica, abriu a porta do quarto e desceu rapidamente para a cozinha. Chegando lá, encontra apenas Gaara sentado na cadeira tomando um copo de água.

-Bom Dia Gaara-Sama. -Falou Sakura abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-Hnf... -Disse Gaara.

Ele logo se levantou e se dirigiu a porta. A abriu vagarosamente, saiu e a fechou com força.

-"_Ui, ui...vai ser um longo plantão!"_

_**oOoOo**_

_Ufa...acabei o primeiro cap! Gente espero que gostem dessa fic..._

_E peço que tenham paciência comigo, pois é minha primeira fic!_

_Well...espero que leiam e deixem suas reviews! Sendo elas boas ou ruins!_

_Ah...ei você anônimo que não tem conta no Fanfiction...deixe sua review também! Eu habilitei para anonimos deixarem reviews!_

_Se você não sabe como deixar uma review...no final da pagina no canto esquerdo, está escrito : Submit a Review. _

_Apenas clique em "Go" e deixe sua review e me deixe feliz para continuar :D_

_CYA_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ele logo se levantou e se dirigiu a porta. A abriu vagarosamente, saiu e a fechou com força._

_-"Ui, ui...vai ser um longo plantão!"_

_A gente teve um erro na fic que eu não corrigi XD_

_Na seguinte parte:_

_"Pois aquela coxa possuia um dono, e ele era nada mais e nada menos que Temari." Essa parte saiu errada,pois na verdade eram as coxas de Shikamaru xD_

_Perdão pelo erro._

_**oOoOo**_

O sol naquela bela manhã de verão estava radiante, e o vento ainda continuava soprando forte como sempre. Sakura após ter tomado seu rápido café da manhã, estava caminhando por Suna, em direção ao hospital, ela ainda não sabia onde era, mas com certeza daria um jeito de descobrir.

Apesar de seu corpo se encontrar em Suna, seus pensamentos, como sempre, estavam em outro lugar, ou melhor dizendo, em outra pessoa! Ela pensava em que como era feliz em sendo noiva do homem, o qual sempre amou e respeitou. E também que precisava logo acabar esse plantão e retornar para sua casa.

Sakura caminhava cada vez mais lentamente, com passos indecisos. Tinha vontade de sair correndo dali e voltar para seu amado...mas infelizmente para ela, aquilo não era possível. A Haruno agora com seus belos olhos, observava calmamente cada pedaço daquele lugar, e viu, que mesmo vivendo daquela maneira, o povo da Suna era feliz.

As crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, e as mães como sempre ficavam preocupadas. E sem querer soltou um belo sorriso no canto de sua boca e acabou parando seus passos temporariamente.

- Garotas como você realmente são problemáticas! -Disse um estranho com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Ahm...ah Shikamaru! O que faz aqui? -Perguntou Sakura dando um belo sorriso para o amigo.

- Putz...a Hokage-Sama me escolheu para...tsk...explicar uns projetos de Konoha para a Suna, e tentar convence-los a aceita-los...o que vai ser um tanto problemático. -Disse Shikamaru com um tom de sono.

- Nossa...mas é só você? -Perguntou Sakura enquanto caminhava com Shikamaru para algum lugar.

- Não...para a minha sorte, você terá que ajudar-me! -Falou Shikamaru enquanto admirava as nuvens.

- Como assim? Eu terei de te ajudar? -Falou Sakura assustada.

- Sim...e Sakura, não há necessidades de você falar tão alto, já eu estou ao seu lado! Gezzz... -Falava calmamente Shikamaru.

- Ah me desculpe...então isso significa...que eu terei de adiar novamente o casamento? -Falou Sakura fitando o chão.

- Unf...casamentos só geram problemas...e problemas geram preocupações...e preocupações geram estress...coisas que quero longe.

- Nossa...você só bota dificuldade nas coisas! Tente ficar mais animado...hehe... -Dizia Sakura tentando animar o amigo, o que não estava nem ajudando a si mesma.

-Tsk...

Os dois continuaram caminhando e conversando por alguns minutos, até Sakura se lembrar porquê estava em Suna...afinal ela era médica e deveria ajudar as pessoas, não? Então ela se despediu do amigo, e finalmente após alguns minutos de caminhada, ela conseguiu avistar o hospital.

Ela entra vagarosamente no local, e logo de cara encontra várias pessoas deitadas em macas, todas ensanguentadas e com ferimentos horríveis.

- O que houve com eles? -Perguntou alto, se aproximando rapidamente dos feridos.

- Ah, Sakura-Sama...finalmente chegou! Estes acabaram de chegar de uma missão...e aqueles, ainda não conseguimos achar um antidoto necessário para curá-los. -Falou um enfermeiro recuperando o fôlego.

- Meu Deus...rápido leve todos para um quarto, eu irei operar um por um! -ordenou Sakura colocando suas luvas.

-Hai!

Logo vários enfermeiros corriam pelo hospital, e cada um levando um ferido...o dia seria muito longo e cansativo para Sakura. Enquanto a Haruno estava cuidando dos feridos, Shikamaru estava andando lentamente em direção ao escritório do Kazekage, afinal teria que apresentar logo aqueles projetos e ir logo encontrar sua amada Temari.

Shikamaru agora possuia seus 22 anos. Seus cabelos continuavam grandes e amarrados a um rabo de cavalo como antes. Mas por incrivel que pareça, Shikamaru tinha um físico forte, possuia certos músculos na área do peitoral. Seus olhos ainda eram negros e sonolentos, o que dava um certo ar de preguiça. Atualmente ele namorava Temari, e sempre que os dois passeavam juntos, alguém elogiava as lindas pernas de Temari. O que sempre resultava em confusão.

Ao chegar na frente do escritório do Kazekage, três batidas foram o suficiente para ouviu um "_Entre..."_. Shikamaru entra vagarosamente na sala de Gaara, e o encontra com os olhos vermelhos, toneladas de papéis ao seu lado e seu pé esquerdo batia rapidamente no piso de madeira que ali estava.

Gaara lhe lança um olhar ameaçador como se estivesse dizendo..."_O que quer aqui...fale e saia logo!"_.

- Com licença Kazekage-Sama! -Falou Shikamaru continuando com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- O que você quer? -Falou Gaara com um olhar assasino para Shikamaru.

- Estou aqui apenas porquê a Hokage-Sama me pediu... -Esclareceu o Nara- "Se quiser matar alguém, que mate a velha!" -Completou para si mesmo, fechando os olhos.

- Hmpt...que seja...fale logo! -Disse Gaara seriamente, enquanto assinava alguns papéis.

- A Hokage-Sama me pediu para vir até aqui, para lhe apresentar os novos projetos que Konoha tem a oferecer para a Suna.

- A reunião será as 19:00 amanhã... a duas portas ao lado! Fale sobre projetos lá! -Disse Gaara franzindo a testa.

- Hai...

Após o breve discurso, Shikamaru se retira e solta um longo suspiro de tédio, afinal o Kazekage não havia sido nada educado. Mas que seja, aquilo não importava. Ele começava a descer as escadas daquele escritório, mas uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça...onde diabos estava Temari? Afinal...eles eram namorados, e não se falavam a três semanas.

Enquanto isso no hospital, Sakura estava esgotada, havia usado muito chakra em suas operações, e por sorte, apenas restavam dois para operar. Trinta minutos foi o tempo necessário para operar o restante. Ela retirava o jaleco que no momento estava sujo de sangue, e logo em seguida começava a anotar os remédios que os feridos deveriam tomar para passar a dor.

Ela se dirigiu a saída daquele lugar, e logo começou a caminhar em direção a residência dos Sabakus. Enquanto caminhava, a Haruno olhou para o céu e ficou admirada de como a lua estava bela. E do ponto em que estava, a lua tomava um brilho diferente, de tão bela estava a visão,isso fez com que a garota parasse de caminhar e começar a admirar o céu e as estrelas que não passavam desapercebidas.

Já Gaara, caminhava em ritmo rápido para a sua casa, pois havia trabalhado demais. Os olhos fixos no chão, pois a lua lhe trazia péssimas lembranças. Enquanto se dirigia para sua casa, ele não viu que havia uma pessoa a sua frente e acaba por se chocar com a garota de cabelos róseos.

-Ouch...Olha por onde anda seu... -Sakura decidiu não terminar sua frase, ao ver com quem estava falando.

-Hnf...que seja. -Levantou-se Gaara ajudando logo em seguida Sakura a fazer o mesmo.

-Obrigada...

Ela não pode nem terminar de agradecer, pois Gaara já voltava para seu trajeto...logo em seguida ela fez o mesmo. Ao se aproximar da casa dos Sabaku, a luz vinda da casa de Gaara, refletia a cerejeira que estava sem vida. Sakura decidiu tomar uma atitude, ela acelerou seus passos, passou pelo pequeno portão que em sua frente estava, pegou uma mangueira e em seguida começou a molhar a pobre planta...

A cada segundo que a planta era regada, a Haruno tinha a impressão de estar fazendo bem a si mesma, ela começou a sentir uma enorme felicidade em estar fazendo aquilo, sentiu até um pouco de prazer em estar fazendo bem a pobre cerejeira.

Mas parecia que alguém na residência dos Sabakus, não estava gostando daquilo, em uma janela no último andar da casa, estava alguém, e esse alguém possuia um olhar com amargura, a atitude da jovem kunoichi não parecia esta agradando ao ser que a observava. Ele fitava os olhos no belo sorriso da Haruno, e teve que admitir...ela estava mais bela do que antes.

-"_Como está bela...aquele sorriso...como pode sorrir mesmo estando longe de casa? Aquele tombo...como ela pode me agredecer...mesmo depois do que eu fiz para ela? Será que ela se esqueceu de mim? Hnf...melhor eu afastar esses pensamentos..."_ -Pensou Gaara.

Após o breve pensamento, Gaara mexe um pouco a cabeça, com a intenção de afastar aqueles pensamentos, o que foi em vão. Aquela garota estava mexendo com ele, como pode? Sabaku no Gaara estar apaixonado! Isso só podia ser loucura...

-

-

Após alguns minutos regando a pequena cerejeira, Sakura se dirige a porta de entrada da casa onde estava hospedada, e ao entrar Sakura se espanta ao ver seu amigo Shikamaru aos amassos com Temari.

A Haruno fica mais assustada com uma coisa, se a ela chegasse ali cinco minutos mais tarde, Shikamaru e Temari já estariam fazendo coisas que não deviam. A posição que os dois estavam...Shikamaru estava em cima de Temari, uma de suas mãos estavam na coxa de Temari, enquanto a outra estava em sua blusa.

-Caham... -Sakura fez um barulho com a boca com a intenção de separar os dois, e previnir que o pior aconteça.

-Ahhh...Sakura...err...o Shika estava me-me mostrando a nova técnica de-de Taijutsu dele! -Tentou falar Temari.

-Que problemático isso... -Disse Shikamaru em seguida saindo de cima de Temari.

A Haruno fingiu que acreditou na desculpa esfarrapada de Temari, e saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Ela sobe as escadas vagarosamente com uma das mãos na cabeça. Estava esgotada, o dia no hospital não havia sido fácil.

Sua mente estava tão cansada, que nem se lembrou que o dia de seu aniversário estava chegando. A jovem kunoichi caminhava em direção ao quarto, com os olhos fitando o chão e soltando longos suspiros de cansaço.

Suas pernas já não estavam mais suportando o seu peso, sua vista começou a embaçar e sentiu seu corpo dormente. Em questão de segundos a jovem Haruno se encontrava no chão...desmaiada.

-

-

Gaara estava tomando o seu banho, estava muito cansado. Ser o Kazekage da vila já estava deixando seus nervos a flor da pele, e até hoje nunca havia conseguido férias. Ao ligar o chuveiro, sente a água escorrendo seu corpo, e solta um longo suspiro de alívio...pois o banho era o único momento do dia em que conseguia relaxar. Quando passou suas mãos em sua cabeça, uma mexa de cabelo se soltou...em seguida outras mexas contendo pouco cabelo se soltaram.

O ruivo se espantou ao ver que seu cabelo estava caindo...será que aquilo seria uma doença? Ou seria o estress de seu maldito trabalho? Decidiu terminar logo o seu banho, e mesmo nú, se dirigiu ao espelho rapidamente. Seu rosto estava palido, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e expressão era de puro cansaço.

Ele rapidamente decide procurar Sakura, afinal ela era uma médica, poderia ajuda-lo a saber o que estava acontecendo, não é? Se dirige ao guarda-roupa, coloca uma roupa leve, e com passos lentos e decididos, ele se retira do quarto. Gaara caminhava com os olhos fechados, e ao abri-los se depara com uma certa garota de cabelos róseos jogada no chão.

-"_O que houve com ela? Estará ferida? Estará..." _

Gaara não pensou duas vezes, se aproximou da Haruno, com uma mão ele pegou o pescoço e com a outra mão o seu corpo. Ele a levanta lentamente, para evitar que ela se machuca-se.

Sakura abre um pouco os olhos, e os arregala ao encontrar dois olhos cor de jade,olhando diretamente para si. Ela cora um pouco, e antes de fechar os olhos novamente, uma pequena palavra é ouvida...um simples "_Arigatou..."_, em seguida a jovem kunoichi desmaia.

"_Arigatou...arigatou...arigatou..."_, essa palavra não saia da cabeça de Gaara. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido do que antes, sentia ondas elétricas em suas mãos, sentiu que todo o sangue de seu corpo estava em seu rosto. O ruivo ficou desesperadamente vermelho como um tomate, parecia que o seu ar ia faltar...suas pernas começaram a ficar bambas...como um simples obrigado poderia fazer isso com ele?

Aqueles olhos...pareciam conter um feitiço, eles tinham um brilho especial, e isso o deixou calmo. Enfim, ele a carrega para o seu quarto, e lá ele a coloca na cama com extremo cuidado. Para ele, Sakura estava parecendo uma delicada flor, que se não tivesse cuidado, ela seria uma flor despedaçada.

Essa sensação, o que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Era totalmente diferente do que ele já havia sentido na vida. Era algo que o queimava por dentro, mas sentia prazer em sentir esse calor. Suas pernas estavam bambas...mas não eram de medo! Será que a resposta para essas perguntas, estavam justamente ao seu lado?

Após ter colocado a Haruno em sua cama, ele se dirige para fora do quarto, em seguida se retira de lá. Seus pensamentos era de alguém confuso, de uma pessoa que necessitava ver a vida de outro modo...ele precisava de um amor!

_**oOoOo**_

_**Smile Angel- Hehe...é sempre bom deixar explicadinho para os anonimos como deixar reviews xD Espero que continue acompanhando a fic :D**_

_Claki- Uha que bom que você tah gostando! Sim esse casal owna todos ;O Bjs_

_**Yuuko Ichihara- Que bom que voce esta gostando da fic! Esse cap foi curto mas espero que goste!**_

_sabako no mandy- Aqui está a continuação :D Espero que goste!_

_**Unnamed- Obrigado pelos elogios! Vou me esforçar cada vez mais :D**_

_Haruno July- Sim mais uma pra coleção :O XD Bjus_

_**Rafa- Sim esse casal apavora todos XD Espero que goste desse cap :D**_

_Agatha Black3- Sim, escrever detalhes ajuda entender melhor como o personagem se sente :) Espero que continuue lendo a fic Bjs_

_**Douglas- Valeu Doug :D E não se preocupa que eu vo continuar aquela lá viu ;D**_

_Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan- Não vai ter muitos acontecimentos surpreendentes, mas coisas legais pode crer XD Bjus_

_**.DaRk LaDiE- Valeu Livia, voce me ajuda muito :D**_

_Aiko Love Kai- Pronto o.o tah ai o 2 cap :D Bjus_

_Gente continuem deixando Reviews que isso me animea muito xD_

_Apenas clique em "GO" e deixe sua review, mesmo voce viu anonimo xD  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Após ter colocado a Haruno em sua cama, ele se dirige para fora do quarto, em seguida se retira de lá. Seus pensamentos eram de alguém confuso, de uma pessoa que necessitava ver a vida de outro modo...ele precisava de um amor!_

_**oOoOo**_

Um par de olhos abriam vagarosamente, os raios de sol penetravam cada canto daquele enorme quarto, fazendo assim que um certo ser acordasse de seu sono.

-Gezzz...maldito sol! -Falou um certo Nara.

-ZZZZzzzZZZzzz -Roncava alguém ao lado.

-Tsk..."_Mulher problemática!"_... -Falou para si mesmo.

**Flash Back...**

_-Hic...Shika...hic...me da essa garrafa de hic...sakê! -Dizia Temari tentando tomar a garrafa de Shikamaru._

_-Temari...Você já bebeu de mais! Vamos para sua casa... -Disse Shikamaru pegando Temari no colo._

_O jovem Nara carrega a moça até sua casa, com passos lentos e suaves ele a carrega até chegar ao quarto da garota, sem fazer qualquer barulho que pudesse acordar alguém. Cuidadosamente a coloca na cama, e pouco a pouco ele se afasta da cama, só não se afastou mais por sentir algo puxando seu pusso e em seguida sente um quente beijo._

_O beijo é logo correspondido, e logo o ato amoroso vai adiante. O Nara vai desabutuando os botões da camisa de Temari, e a garota vai abrindo o ziper da calça do Nara. Ao abrir a blusa da garota, o jovem se depara com um lindo par de seios, e em seguida longos beijos se deparam com aqueles dotes._

_Os beijos vão subindo cada vez mais, até chegar na boca da bela mulher que ali estava, mas...Temari havia bebido além da capacidade, e acabou adormecendo facilmente, para o desanimo de Shikamaru..._

_-Mulher complicada! -Disse o Nara se deitando ao lado da bela Temari._

_**Flash Back Off...**_

-Hnf...Mulheres só causam problemas... -Falou Shikamaru em baixo tom.

Logo em seguida, o jovem Nara se levanta da cama e se dirige ao banheiro.

-

-

Sakura dormia tranquilamente, até ouvir pequenos sons vindo em direção da janela. Os sons pareciam pequenas pedras que batiam na janela...Logo ela se levanta com uma expressão sonolenta e se dirige de onde bem os ruídos.

Ao empurrar delicadamente a cortina, a kunoichi se depara com um belo pássaro azul que estava ali. E junto ao pássaro havia uma carta em seus pés. A Haruno retira a carta dos pés da ave, e em seguida lê a carta.

"_Sakura_

_Estou morrendo de saudades...sem você aqui, eu fico sem vida!_

_No momento acabei de chegar de uma missão, e estou morrendo de cansaço._

_Espero te ver logo meu diamante!_

_Com amor, Uchiha Sasuke..."_

Aquilo com certeza havia deixado Sakura muito feliz, e também podia deixar claro que o seu noivo não a estava traindo. Enfim...já era hora de se arrumar para o trabalho, e salvar mais vidas.

Após o demorado banho, a kunoichi coloca seu uniforme de médica e em seguida se dirige a cozinha.

-

-

A jovem Haruno descia as escadas com entusiasmo, afinal, recebeu uma carta do seu noivo e aquilo havia a deixado muito feliz. Ao descer, se encontra com Gaarao qual tomava alguns comprimidos, e tinha uma aparência cansada em sua face.

-Gaara-Sama, que remédios são esses? -Perguntou a Haruno se aproximando de Gaara.

-São remédios para dores de cabeça... -Disse Gaara friamente.

-Humm...A quanto tempo vem sentindo essas dores de cabeça? -Perguntou seriamente para Gaara.

-Hnf...Desde quando eu lhe dei permissão para vir perguntar da minha vida pessoal? -Falou grosseiramente o ruivo.

-Mas...Só estou tentando lhe ajudar, pois nem sempre remédios curam dores... -Respondeu Sakura.

-Eu preciso ir trabalhar... -Disse Gaara empurrando Sakura para que pudesse ir em direção a porta.

-Mas Gaara-Sama...

Tarde demais, o ruivo nem mais naquele local estava. Aquilo havia deixado Sakura constrangida, afinal, ter sido mal tratada pelo dono da casa não era uma coisa muito boa! Mas, ela deveria esquecer aquele breve diálogo e ir direto para o hospital.

A caminhada estava cansativa, não por ser muito longe, e sim pelo calor que estava. Aquela temperatura estava insuportável, e aquela roupa que usava no momento, não era muito adequada no momento.

Ao chegar no hospital, ficou espantada com o que viu! O hospital estava vazio...as únicas pessoas que lá estavam eram apenas enfermeiros. E ainda mais com aquele calor, como podia estar vazio?

Bem aquilo não importava, se estava vazio, era melhor ir para casa e descansar. Na hora da saída se depara com Shikamaru sentado em um banco em frente ao hospital. Ele estava olhando as nuvens e estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Ei Shikamaru, o que faz aqui? -Perguntou Sakura ao amigo.

-Estava te esperando para podermos ir a reunião... -Disse o Narafechando os olhos.

-Reunião...hmm...ah sei! -Falou Sakura com um certo desânimo.

-Então...vamos? -Disse ele se levantando.

-Hai!

Então lá foram os dois Suna a dentro, a medida que caminhavam, tinham a legítima impressão de que o calor estava cada vez mais escaldante. Ao chegar em frente ao prédio do escritório do Kazekage, os dois se deparam com dois olhos de jade os olhando atentamente.

-Putz...esse cara só sabe olhar a gente com um olhar assasino... -Disse Shikamaru soltando um longo suspiro.

-Sim...da até certo arrepio! -Disse Sakura se arrupiando um pouco.

-Ah Sakura...esqueci de dizer isso: Feliz Aniversário. -Disse o Nara passando uma das mãos na testa tentando limpar o suor.

-Ahhh Shikamaru...é hoje...até eu me esqueci! -Falou a Haruno fazendo com que uma gota aparecesse na testa de Shikamaru. -Muito Obrigada, por...me lembrar...

-Gez...garota problemática... -Disse Shikamaru começando a subir as escadas.

E logo em seguida a Haruno segue o amigo. No caminho da sala de reuniões, os dois acabam por encontrando Gaara, o qual os ameaça com um olhar assasino.

-Ei Gaara...hoje eu vou ir num restaurante por aqui na Suna, e queria saber se você gostaria de ir? -Pergunta Sakura abrindo um belo sorriso.

-"_Ei...ela não me disse nada de festa"_ -Diz para si mesmo o Nara.

-Vou ver...se eu não tiver nada para fazer, e não estiver cansado eu... -A kunoichi foi imterrompida por um sehor que chama pelo Kazekage.

-Kazekage-Sama...a reunião irá começar agora! -Disse o senhor.

-Ok...

Em poucos minutos, todos estavam naquela sala abafada de reuniões. O silêncio reinou por pouco tempo ali, até ser quebrado por Shikamaru.

-Bem...os projetos que Konoha tem a oferecer a Suna, são...

-

-

-Bem então está decidido! A Suna adotará os novos projetos de Konoha com muito prazer... -Anunciu um dos senhores que ali estavam.

-Estamos muito agradecidos. -Disse Sakura se levantando e indo se despedir dos senhores.

-Sim! Konoha não os decepcionará. -Disse Shikamaru fazendo o mesmo que Sakura.

Após a breve despedida Gaara, Sakura e Shikamaru se dirigem para a saída do escritório. Por incrível que pareça já eram 18:00 e já não estava mais tão quente quanto antes. E logo precisariam se arrumar para a janta de Sakura.

Os três caminhavam tranquilamente pelas ruas da Suna, e as pessoas estavam comentando de Gaara. Afinal, ele sempre andara sozinho, ninguém nunca o acompanhou.

E quanto a Sakura e Shikamaru, esses dois conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, a conversa parecia não ter fim, falaram de tudo em quanto, e o ruivo apenas ouvia a conversa, e pensava consigo mesmo, que se não fosse o Kazekage da vila, já teria matado aqueles dois a muito tempo.

Principalmente Sakura! Para ele aquela garota o estava irritando, onde estava aquela frágil garota que ele havia encontrado no corredor de sua casa desmaiada? Mas como era o Kazekage, devia se controlar e mantes a calma. Não podiaperder o controle.

Para o ruivo, ter chego em casa foi a melhor coisa do dia. Pois finalmente já não ouvia mais a voz daqueles dois...Ao adentrar dentro de sua casa, subiu rapidamente as escadas, até chegar ao seu quarto, onde rapidamente se jogou na cama. Estava super cansado, além de ter assinado toneladas de papéis, ficou horas numa maldita saleta abafada.

Os seus olhos vagarosamente foram se fechando e em seguida sentiu seu corpo esquentar espantosamente. Estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça e para piorar as coisas estava com febre. Para ele tudo o estava encomodando, a cama, o silêncio, sua respiração...

Sua salvação foi sentir uma delicada mão tocar em sua testa vagarosamente...

-Está com febre, e das altas Gaara-Sama... -Disse uma voz suave e tranquila.

-Hnf...Me deixe em paz... -Respondeu friamente.

-Mas Gaara-Sama...voc -Foi interrompida pelo ruivo.

-Não me chame de Gaara-Sama, é repulgnante...já bastam os conselheiros... -Retrucou Gaara fechando os olhos.

-Oh desculpe-me...Gaara-Kun... -Disse Sakura.

Em seguida, a jovem emite uma luz verde vinda de sua mão. Ela estava tirando a febre e a forte dor de cabeça de Gaara com um simples movimento, e aquilo com certezao deixou muito mais aliviado.

-Então...você vem com a gente no restaurante? -Perguntou Sakura parando de emitir chakra medicinal.

-Não...vão vocês, divirtam-se! Eu preciso descansar... -Respondeu friamente o Sabaku.

-Mas Gaara...

-Vá logo! -Falou em alto tom.

-...Hai! -Disse Sakura.

Após estar se afastando de Gaara, sente uma mão puxar seu pulso fortemente. Ao ser puxada, a Haruno cai em cima de Gaara...Agora a respiração dos dois estavam se cruzando, era como se fosse apenas uma.

Sakura se arrupia por completa, seu sangue agora fervia e sentia fortes impulsos elétricos em suas mãos. E logo em seguido o ruivo a beija rapidamente...O beijo é logo correspondido e logo as posições são invertidas, Gaara sobe em cima de Sakura e a beija mais intensamente.

-"_O que ele está fazendo...? Eu...não posso...eu estou NOIVA" _-Pensou Sakura, em seguida jogando o Sabaku para o lado.

A Haruno se levanta rapidamente da cama, e se retira do quarto o mais rápido possível. Ela corre imediamente para o seu quarto, e lá se tranca.

-"_Meu Deus...eu...trai o meu noivo...com o Kazekage...Aquele peitoral...aquele cheiro de suor...eu poderia fazer besteira se continuasse lá! Ai Meu Deus...no que estou pensando?" _-Disse para si mesma em seguida chaqualhando a cabeça tentando afastar tao pensamento.

-

-

-"_...O que eu fiz? Será verdade mesmo o que acabei de fazer? Ela é noiva do Uchiha...maldito Uchiha..."_ -Gaara não parava de pensar no que havia feito...ele havia feito certo ou errado em beijá-la? Bem...isso ele só irá descobrir mais tarde...

_**oOoOo**_

_XD Mais um cap veio :D _

_Gente dessa vez não deu tempo pra reivews . Mas juro que da próxima vez eu respondo!_

_Agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Elas me inspiram cada vez mais a continuar!_

_Ah e você anônimo, continuo repitindo...leu? Gostou? Não gostou? Deixe uma review mesmo que seja xingando xD_

_Mesmo que seja um simples "oi"! Isso me inspira a melhorar cada vez mais ;D_

_E pra quem não sabe deixar review...basta apenas clicar em go ali em baixo e deixar sua amada review xD_

_Espero que gostem do cap, foi curto mas feito com determinação :D_

_Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hatake Sakura XD- **_Yay Siim ele tah xonado \o/ Desculpe mas esse foir curto também :T Tentarei fezer um cap bem maior, mais dai só postarei daqui duas semanas :D  
_

_**Aiko Love Kai-**__ Nossa muito obrigado XD Que bom que esteja gostando, continua acompanhando :D_

_**Mariah-chan17- **__10000000000000000000000000000000 desculpas . Desculpapor não ter respondido, acho que você deixou a review quando eu tinha acabado o cap! Mil desculpas :T Mas dessa vez eu não esqueci de você ;D xD Bjus_

_**.DaRk LaDiE- **__Sim Tema não é boa em desculpas xD E vou colocar um pouco mais de ação da Temari ;D Bjus_

_**Smile Angel- **__Não não! Sasuke com a Karin não e.e'' Sim, vou pensar na sua hipótese xD_

_**Claki- **__Hohoho...Clarisse você por aqui deixando review :O Axei que estivesse odiando a fic o.o_

_**.II.Sakura.II.Dark.II.- **__Nee-San \o/ Que bom que você está gostando :D Continue acompanhando xD Bjus_

_**Meygan Kaname- **__Que bom que você a achou :D Que bom que esteja gostando xD E sim eles merecem estar juntos _

_**Sabaku no Yue- **__Hai! Mais um cap a seu dispor xD_

_**-l- Yuuko Ichihara -l- - **__Eba eba :O Tanta gente gostando o Que bom que esteja gostando viu?! Bjus_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2- **__Yuki você por aqui :D Que bom esteja acompanhando XD Bjus_

_**AngelZinha- **__Yay "olhos brilham"...você aqui XD Minha inspiração :O Espero que continue lendo viu?!Bjus_

_**Thais- **__Orochita \o/ Que bom que está gostando ºoº Bjuss_

_O comentário eu deixo no fim da fic :D_

_Só pra avisar esse cap, "talvez" venha a ter mais TemaShika :D_

_E se acharem "alguns" errinhos, por favor ignorem! Eu nao gosto muito de revisar! Mas se forem muitos e vocês não gostarem eu começo a revisar e deixar tudo bonitinho pra vocês ;D  
_

_**oOoOo**_

O sol parecia não ter nascido, estava escondido entre as nuvens negras que estavam no céu, o vento estava soprando forte, o lugar estava completamente vazio. As pessoas haviam se trancado em casa, pois quando o céu estava negro daquele jeito...era sinal de que uma enorme tempestado estava por vir.

E em meio daquele lugar vazio, se encontrava um certo ruivo com enormes olheras em baixo dos olhos, que por sinal não havia dormido a noite toda. Ele caminhava em direção a uma enorme local, onde por sinal trabalhava. O jovem andava vagarosamente pelo local devastado pelo silêncio, e seus olhos fitavam atentamente o chão.

-"_Droga...justo hoje tem que chover..." -_Pensava o Sabaku.

Por sorte do Sabaku, ao adentrar dentro do escritório, uma forte chuva se iniciou, para o desânimo do Kazelage, pelo menos não havia o molhado. E parecia que aquela forte chuva não acabaria tão cedo.

-

-

-Temari, você tem certeza disso? -Perguntou o Nara.

-Claro Shika, eu não tenho medo? -Disse a bela Sabaku.

-Bem...toda vez que se da o inicio, você dorme..."_Mulher problemática"_... -Falou Shikamaru.

-Prometo que dessa vez não! -Disse Temari.

-Gezzz...ok ok!

E logo se iniciou o joguinho daqueles dois pombinhos. Shikamaru analisava cada detalhe do que estava em sua frente, cada pedaço, cada movimento...após cinco minutos o jovem interrompe o silêncio.

-Pronto Temari, sua vez... -Disse o Nara.

-ZZZzzzZZZ -Roncava a Sabaku.

-Gezz...dormiu mais uma vez..Garota problemática...toda vez que iniciamos um jogo de xadrez ela dorme... -Disse soltando um longo suspiro.

Em seguida, o Nara levanta e se dirige para a sacada onde começa a observar a chuva cair grosseiramente. Seus pensamentos estavam em uma pessoa, que rasgou seu coração sem dó nem piedade...

Ele relembrava alguns momentos com essa pessoa, os beijos, os abraços, os sorrisos, a traição...Só de lembrar de te-la pego com outro em casa, o deixava arrepiado dos pés a cabeça.

O Nara rapidamente chaquala a cabeça para tentar afastar tais pensamentos, e em seguida se dirige ao quarto e se deita ao lado de sua namorada, e vagarosamente fecha seus olhos.

-

-

No lado de fora, uma certa garota de cabelos róseos corria rapidamente, tentando se livrar daquela forte tempestade. O vento estava tão forte, que acabou levando seu guarda-chuva e ficando exposta a aquele tremendo aguacero.

Então num momento de desespero, a garota começa a correr rapidamente em direção ao hospital, e sem notar acaba pisando em um raso buraco e indo de cara de ao chão.

-AHHHH DROGA! SÓ ACONTECE ISSO QUANDO A GENTE TA COM PRESSA! -Berrou Sakura.

-Vem eu te ajudo... -Disse um rapaz em sua frente estendendo a mão.

-Ahn, quem é você? -Perguntou aceitando a ajuda do rapaz.

-Sou o novo médico, Shizuka. E você? -Disse o Shizuka.

-Eu também sou médica, me chamo Haruno Sakura. "_Que Deus é esse na sua frente? Anda diz algo..." _-Pensava a Inner.

Então, em pouco tempo os dois se dirigiam para o hospital e no caminho conversaram bastante. A Haruno tinha de admitir o tal Shizuka era muito bonito, mas as vezes ele tentava dar uma cantada nela...isso ela não estava gostando, mas tudo bem.

Ao adentrar no hospital, os dois se deparam com o corredor inteiro de pessoas feridas esperando para serem operadas. Aquilo havia deixado os dois médicos pasmos! Nunca haviam visto tanta gente em um só corredor. E ainda todos a beira da morte...com certeza a tarde novamente seria longa para Sakura.

Após horas de trabalho, os dois finalmente haviam acabado as operações. Já eram 20:23, e eles estavam esgotados...Shizuka insistiu para que Sakura o deixasse a leva-la em casa, que depois de algum tampo acabou cedendo. No caminho a Haruno podia perceber que certos olhos fixavam seus dotes, aquilo a estava deixando costrangida.

E para faze-lo parar de olhar decidiu rapidamente fechar seu casaco, dando a desculpa de vento frio. Aquilo não havia deixado Shizuka satisfeito, então ele levanta sua mão e quando vai encostar nas pernas de Sakura, um certo monte de areia o segura.

-Pode deixar que daqui pra frente eu a levo! -Disse Gaara olhando atentamente para Shizuka.

-Ka-ka-kazekage! Claro, eu estava a levando para casa e... -Não pode terminar sua frase pois foi interrompido.

-Não quero saber da sua explicação, daqui pra frente eu a levo! -Disse com um tom frio.

-Gaara-Sama...O que está havendo? -Perguntou Sakura de desdém.

-Nada...vamos.

Em seguida Gaara se dirige a sua casa puxando Sakura pelos braços. A garota não estava entendendo nada...estava com Shizuka e após algum tempo aparece Gaara tratando Shizuka como se fosse um lixo...o que será que havia acontecido?

Chegando em casa, Gaara e Sakura se deparam com cheiro horrível...cheiro de queimado. Rapidamente os dois correm para a cozinha e encontram Kankurou cozinhando, o que supostamente deve ter dado errado.

-

-

O barulho da chuva a insentivava a continuar a dormir, mas já era manhã e nada da chuva acabar. Olha ao redor, tudo escuro, apenas via seu namorado ao lado dormindo que nem uma cabra mansa...

Estica seus braços vagarosamente e solta um longo bocejo. Levanta lentamente ,com passos suaves e curtos se dirige ao banheiro, ao se olhar no rosto se assusta um pouco com a aparência. Nada que um bom banho não resolva.

A Sabaku começa a se despir e entra no boxe, liga o chuveiro. A água gelada cai em seu corpo, ao sentir em suas costas como está gelada solta um longo arrepio e rapidamente sai debaixo do chuveiro. Aguarda alguns minutos até esquentar e entra novamente, e dessa vez se sente confortável.

Temari fecha seus olhos e sente a água escorrer pelo seu corpo e logo em seguida um par de mãos em sua cintura. No começo leva um tremendo susto, mas depois ao ver que é seu namorado Shikamaru.

O Nara começa a beijar delicadamente seu pescoço enquanto acaricia a barriga da Sabaku. Seus movimentos eram delicados e provocavam certo prazer em Temari, e esta passava uma das mãos na nuca do companheiro.

Rapidamente num simples movimento Shikamaru pega Temari nos braços e logo em seguida beija sua boca. E vagarosamente o ato dos dois da um passo a frente...Temari mordia fracamente uma das orelhas do Nara e este soltava longos gemidos. Temari cerrava os dentes fortemente, aquilo estava diferente desde a ultima vez, como podemos dizer...estava "maior"...

Após o "relaxante" banho dos dois, Temari e Shikamaru se dirigem ao quarto e lá colocam alguma roupa, caso alguém chegasse lá, nada havia acontecido. O Nara após ter colodo alguma roupa, se dirige a sacada e la começa a olhar as nuvens escuras que estavam no céu...parecia que o clima não mudaria tão cedo.

-

-

O Kazekage trabalhava radicalmente em sua sala, toneladas de papéis em sua mesa e pouca vontade para fazer. Aquilo definitivamente estava um tédio! "_Toc toc"_...Algumas batidas foram ouvidas e logo em seguida podia ver Sakura trazendo um copo no mão com algo marrom dentro.

-Com licença Gaara-Sama! -Disse Sakura entrando vagarosamente na sala.

-O que foi? Algum problema na "minha" casa? -Perguntou friamente.

-Não, não! Vim lhe trazer um café...deve estar com sono, afinal assinar toda essa papelada deve dar sono...

-"_Café...era tudo que eu precisava..." _Obrigado... -Disse pegando o café das mãos de Sakura.

-Precisa de alguma ajuda, para poder agilizar o serviço? -Perguntou Sakura fitando Gaara.

-Hummm...sim pode sim. Poderia assinar esses organizar esses papéis aqui, e jogar fora aqueles. -Falou Gaara voltando a assinar papéis.

-Hai!

Os dois por incrível que pareça estavam se dando bem, para Gaara, uma boa mulher, era uma mulher tranquila e calma. Já Sakura não gostava muito de silêncio, gostava de conversar, brincar, etc...

Após um tempo, Sakura pode sentir como o Sabaku se sentia ao ficar todo aquele tempo naquela pequena sala organizando papéis...era algo muita chato e cansativo. Algumas e outras vezes o ruivo dava umas pequenas olhadas na jovem kunoichi e essa as vezes o fitava também, fazendo assim que ambos corassem. Algum tempo depois pode se ouvir alguém batendo na porta.

-Com licença Kazekage-Sama... -Disse uma jovem de belos olhos azuis.

-Pois não? -Disse o Kazekage.

-Você! O que faz aqui? Não era para estar em Konoha???? -Retrucou Sakura...

-Eu tenho uma menagem a entregar o Kazekage..."_Que por sinal é bem gato...uhuhuh Sakura vou te matar de inveja"_...

A garota recem chegada se dirige a mesa do Kazekage e coloca as duas mãos no móvel, fazendo assim com que um pedaço de seus seios aparecessem.

-Eu trago uma notícia para o Sr.

_**oOoOo**_

_Bem gente o cap foi curto, tah tah bem curtinho u.u Mas foi apenas para colocar as idéias em dia._

_Se não eu acabo esquecendo XD_

_Agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Elas me deixam feliz ­ohhhh­_

_E continuem deixando review mesmo que seja xingando xD_

_E você anônimo deixe sua review também :D_

_Apenas clique em "Go" aqui em baixo e deixe seu nome ,email e sua review!_

_As reviews me motivam cada vez mais a continuar a fic!_

_Então deixe o seu comentário e me deixe alegre e inspirado ;_

_Espero que gostem do cap :D  
_

_Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Claki- **__Sim, lá vem a piranha...digo...cobra.. o.o_

_**Meygan Kaname-**__ Que bom que esteja gostando :D Sim, alguém sempre atrapalha xD_

_**Hatake Sakura XD- **__Talvez seja a Ino, talvez não... xD_

_**AngelZinha- **__Você é a inpiração para um escritor XD Suas fics são ótima -_

_**Jéssica- **__Leia um pouco a baixo e você descobrirá quem é ;D_

_**Rukia Kanamoto- **__Sim, fico galinha mesmo xDDD Obrigado pelos elogios :D_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2- **__Foi difícil pra mim pensar numa noticia! Eu demorei uma semana pra colocar algo coerente x.x_

_**Mariah-chan17- **__Logo logo você descobrirá quem é o Shizuka e o que ele fará xD_

_**Leticia Yui- **__Que bom que gostou :D Espero que goste desse cap XD_

_**fabi-**__ Sim, foi bem curtinho! Tava sem idéias :T_

_Agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Saibam que vocês me ajudam muito!_

_E Claki! Se você pular fora do FF você morre VIU ò.ó_

_**oOoOo**_

A jovem que ali estava, se exibia para o Kazekage! Passava as mãos no cabelo, exibia parte de seus seios, etc...

-E qual seria a notícia? -Perguntou Gaara voltando a assinar algumas papeladas.

-"_Droga! Ele nem ligou para o meu charme!!"_...Bem...A hokage mandou inúmeras vezes, cartas para o Sr.! Mas parece que você não as recebeu. Então ela me mandou até aqui para avisar-lhe que haverá uma reunião em Konoha e que sua presença é necessária!

-Mas Ino, por que a Tsunade-Sama te mandaria para cá, se você deixou de ser ninja? -Perguntou Sakura se levantando da cadeira de onde estava.

-Posso ter deixado de ser ninja, mas quando larguei isso, eu já era Chuunin. Então se eu fosse atacada, poderia muito bem me defender! -Retrucou Ino.

-Hnf...parem as duas! E quando será essa reunião, Yamanaka? -Perguntou o ruivo.

-Daqui uma semana! E até lá, permanecerei aqui em Suna! -Disse Ino.

-Ah não Ino-Poquinha-Chan! Ficar longe do meu noivo já está sendo difícil...e agora ter que suportar você! -Falou Sakura.

-"_Maldito Uchiha!" _-Disse Gaara para si mesmo.

-Bla bla bla! Quem mandou ser médica...

As duas ficaram um certo tempo discutindo, até o Kazekage decidir que Ino ficaria na casa dele. Afinal, sera apenas uma semana, e nesses sete dias não aconteceria nada de anormal né...?

-

-

Enquanto isso na residência dos Sabakus, Temari estava preparando o almoço. Uma refeição tipica da Suna: arroz e batatas. A produção de batatas no deserto, era de certo modo, exageradamente grande...então havia uma enorme quantidades daquilo na Suna.

Já Shikamaru, se encontrava cochilando no sofá, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e com as pernas esticadas. A TV estava ligada, e como sempre, não passava nada de interessante...até que em um certo momento, uma notícia despertou o interesse da Sabaku.

-Ó meu Deus! Não posso acreditar nisso! É a minha única chance. -Berrou Temari enquanto via a notícia.

Ela após ver a notícia, corre desesperadamente em direção ao telefone. Disca os números rapidamente, e cruza os dedos para que dê certo...

-Vamos, vamos, vamos!!...Alô? -Gritou a jovem.

-_Ferramentas LTDA, Hana falando... -_Disse a voz no outro lado.

-Então Hana! Eu gostaria de encomendar o produto da propaganda! -Dizia Temari desesperada.

-_A ferramenta SXAD 9532? -_Disse Hana.

-É, esse mesmo!

-_Desculpe! Mas temos apenas um, e este será entregue no sortei! Se quiser comprá-lo, terá que comprar um cupom._

-EU PAGO Á VISTA, E AINDA DOU MAIS TREZENTOS RYOUS PARA VOCÊ FAZER O QUE QUISER COM ELE! -A Sabaku se desesperou.

-_Hummm...Passe o endereço por favor. _

-Vila oculta da Areia! Casa do Kazekage.

-_Foi ótimo negociar com a Srª! A Ferramentas LTDA agradece..._

Temari sabia que aquilo que havia feito era proibido, passar o endereço da casa de seu irmão! Mas era caso de vida ou morte, então resolveu arriscar. De qualquer jeito, uma ligação não mata ninguém...Certo?

A porta foi aberta fortemente, e de lá surgiram três pessoas: Sakura, Gaara e Ino. O ruivo adentrou e subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, não deu "oi" para ninguém. Já as duas garotas, se encontravam brigando uma com a outra.

-Ino-Javali-Vadia-Chan! Você fede! -Berrava Sakura

-Cala a Boca SAKURA!

-CALEM A BOCA AS DUAS! O QUE PENSAM QUE ESSA CASA É? A CASA DA VOVÓ JOANA? PODEM PARAR DE BERRAR! -Gritou grosseiramente Temari.

-Mas você está falando mais alto que a gente! -Disse Sakura.

-Sim realmente! E ainda quer botar moral? -Concordou Ino.

-Vadias! -Após dizer isso, a Sabaku voôu em cima das duas e começou a socá-las.

A briga estava violenta e de certo modo engraçada...elas batiam uma na outra e começavam a rir, pareciam três crianças brigando por um brinquedo. A discussão foi interrompida por Kankurou, que chegou todo ensanguentado e com vários cortes pelos braços.

As garotas se desesperaram, e se deram conta que aquilo era verdade, quando Kankurou desmaiou! A Haruno rapidamente saiu daquela muvuca e correu para perto do Sabaku desmaiado.

-Ele ainda está vivo! -Disse Sakura.

-Kankurou! -Gritou Temari ao se dar conta que aquele era realmente seu irmão.

-Rápido! Ino, Temari me ajudem a levar Kankurou para o quarto! -Ordenou Sakura.

As três rapidamente levantaram Kankurou e se dirigiam para o quarto dele. Ino estava atrás das duas, quando por um simples movimento nos olhos, avista Shikamaru dormindo no sofá.

-"_Ele...será que...? Ele não mudou nada...Será que já me perdoôu?" _-Pensava Ino.

Em seguida se dirigiu para o quarto de Kankurou.

-

-

Gaara estava em seu humilde quarto, estava deitado no telhado. Seus pensamentos estavam em uma certa pessoa...e essa pessoa não saia de sua cabeça! O cheiro, a voz, a delicadesa, o jeito de ser...

Tudo aquilo deixava o Sabaku confuso, ele estava aprendendo como é se apaixonar por alguém. Aprendera que quando se está apaixonado, o coração bate rapidamente, sente o sangue ferver e realiza atos que nunca imaginaria que faria algumas vez na vida.

A lua estava cheia, e bem centralizada, pelo visto já era hora de ir descansar. Se levanta vagarosamente, e caminhava lentamente pelo telhado, seus olhos ainda fitavam a lua. E ao mexer os olhos para ao lado, se depara com uma bela coisa!

Uma enorme árvore cheia de flores! Aquele cerejeira seca, havia se transformado naquilo em tão pouco tempo? Era estranho, a cerejeira o cativou. Parecia estar hipnotizado pela enorme árvore.

Ele apenas saiu do tranze ao ouvir gritos, pareciam ser de seu irmão. Então faz alguns selos e rapidamente desaparece numa nuvem de areia. A nuvem reaparece em frente ao quarto de Kankurou, e ele estava certo, os gritos vinham de lá!

-O que está havendo? -Perguntou Gaara adentrando no quarto.

-Parece que ele foi ferido nos portões de Suna. -Disse Ino.

-Como? -Disse Gaara espantado.

-E além do mais, ele está com chakra zerado! Não tem nadinha! -Comentou Sakura.

-O que devemos fazer? -Perguntou Temari.

-Se não me engano, devemos fazer uma transferência de chakra certo, Sakura? -Sugeriu Ino.

-Isso mesmo Porquinha! Mas para fazer essa transferência, necessita de um chakra de parentes! Pois se for de estranhos, poderá haver chances de rejeição.

-Eu passo meu chakra a ele! -Disse Temari.

-Não...eu passo... -Para a surpresa de todos, quem se ofereceu foi Gaara.

-Gaara...Tem certeza? -Perguntou Sakura.

-Sim...

Em poucos segundos, Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Kankurou e com um dos braços estendidos, pronto para a transferência. A Haruno rapidamente realiza alguns ins e usa seu novo jutsu.

Em poucos instantes uma massa de chakra se molda nas mãos de Sakura, em seguida toca na mão dos dois Sabakus e se da inicio a tranferência. O chakra de Gaara começa a ser passado para Sakura que em seguida o dá a Kankurou, e aos poucos Kankurou tem sua conciência retornada.

-Ahm...o que está havendo? -Perguntou Kankurou.

-Você foi atacado, e chegou até aqui todo ensanguentado. -Respondeu Sakura.

-Mas Kankurou-San, o que houve com você? -Perguntou Ino.

-Eu...fui atacado, por um homem nos portões da Suna! Ele possuia um tipo de chakra amarelo nas mãos...e...não me lembro de muita coisa. -Disse Kankurou.

-Trate de relaxar agora! Farei alguns exames em você amanhã, é bom estar relaxado. -Disse Sakura.

-Isso Kankurou, durma! -Falou Temaru dando um beijo na testa do irmão.

Em poucos segundos, só se encontrava Kankurou no quarto. Os outros se dirigiam aos seus respectivos quartos, menos Ino, que decidiu ir beber um copo d'água. Vagarosamente chegou na cozinha e enxeu um copo e o tomou rapidamente. Ao se dirigir as escadas novamente, algo a puxa fortemente para trás.

-O que faz aqui, Ino? -Perguntou Shikamaru.

-Hnf...A Hokage-Sama me pediu para trazer um recado ao Kazekage. -Retrucou Ino.

-Que bom...achei que estivesse aqui para me humilhar mais do que você já fez! -Disse o Nara.

-Eu não tive culpa...foi mais forte do que eu! Em um momento eu estava conversando com ele, e em outro estava na cama com ele... -Tentava explicar a Yamanaka.

-Geez...Que seja...

O jovem sobe as escadas e se dirige ao quarto da sua atual namorada. Ino não estava se sentindo bem, por que ele estava lá? A vida dela já estava ótima sem ele...Se não bastasse os xingamentos que ouvira no dia da traição...

_**Flash Back On**_

_Shikamaru abria o portão lentamente e adentra em seu lar. A missão da qual havia acabado de chegar estava difícil, mas conseguiu terminar antes do prazo... Ao entrar na sala, ouve pequenos gemidos vindo do quarto...Rapidamente ele se dirigiu ao quarto e lá encontra o que menos queria ver em toda sua vida..._

_Ino estava tendo uma transa com Sai...Por que ela estava fazendo isso? _

_-INO! -Gritou o Nara._

_-Shi-ka-ka-maru! -Gaguejou Ino._

_-Tsk...Axei que você gostasse de mim! Mas pelo que vejo agora...não passei de uma simples diversão para ti. -Disse Shikamaru._

_-Não espere! Eu posso explicar!_

_-Ah pode? Então explique-me como você foi ter uma transa com o sujeito ai! Ele te obrigou, esse vagabundo! -Berrou o jovem._

_-Ele não é vagabundo!_

_-Está vendo! Ainda o defende! Bem que seja...estou indo..._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Ino se senta no sofá, se senta e coloca uma das mãos na cabeça, e sem querer deixa uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos azulados...

-

-

"_Ding Dong"..._A campainha tocava, e rapidamente surge do nada uma jovem Sabaku que descia as escadas desesperadamente.

-Eu atendoooooooo! É pra mim! -Berrava Temari.

Ao abrir a porta se depara com um simples lenço que veio em sua direção. O estranho ao colocar o lenço no rosto de Temari, faz com que esta desmaiasse. E em seguida a pega no colo, e assim sai correndo rapidamente pelas ruas de Suna.

_**oOoOo**_

_Din Don Din! Acabou o cap xD_

_Espero que tenham gostado, viu?!_

_A história agora tomara um rumo de mistério! Acontecerão fatos que envolverão os personagens, e poderão decidir a vida deles o.o_

_Bem leiam, e critiquem!_

_Deixem uma review que logo logo eu continuo ;D_

_Até você ouviu anônimo que não tem conta no FanFiction!_

_Apenas clique em __**GO **__e deixe sua review!_

_Ignorem alguns errinhos viu xD  
_

_Bye Bye_


	6. Chapter 6

Weee voltei o/

_Depois de quase uma década sem atualizar a fic eu voltei xD_

_Bem, peço desculpas pelo "pequeno" atraso. Eu estava sem idéias para a fic, mas daí a Claki como é uma ótima pessoa me ajudou (não lembro como, mas ajudou xD)..._

_**Oferecimento:**__Gostaria de oferecer esse cap especialmente para a Clarisse. Uma ótima pessoa da qual eu gosto muito :D Me ajuda, me anima, me bate, me espanca, eu até a entendo ºoº..._

_Boa leitura..._

_**-**_

_**-**_

A manhã naquela vila amanhecera como sempre amanheceu ultimamente. Com muita chuva. Era muito estranho, pois, nos desertos chuvas são coisas que não se vêem todo dia, mas ali parecia ser uma exceção.

O barulho da chuva nas vidraças da janela fez com que uma certa jovem despertasse de seu longo sono. Um sonho confuso, cheio de gritos e muita discussão.

A Haruno levanta de sua cama e se dirige a janela.

-Chuva...Como sempre. –Resmungou a garota para si.

Em seguida, Sakura se dirige ao banheiro e lá faz o que se deve fazer de manhã: escovar os dentes, tomar banho, etc... Mesmo com o longo banho, a Haruno se sentia cansada e com muito sono. Será que havia dormido o suficiente? Bem, se tivesse ou não, não faria diferença naquele momento, pois teria de ir trabalhar de qualquer jeito.

Abriu vagarosamente a porta do quarto e a fechou com extremo cuidado, não queria acordar ninguém. Pelas escadas desceu lentamente até chegar a cozinha. Onde de cara encontrou com um ovo totalmente queimado.

Rapidamente correu para perto do fogão e apagou o fogo, aquilo se ficasse mais alguns segundos, pegaria fogo.

-Mais um pouco e o fogão pegava fogo. A Temari esta a cada dia mais detraída. Mas de qualquer jeito, ela deve ter alguma desculpa...

A jovem tomou seu café rapidamente e quando olha o relógio se espanta. Estava atrasada. Deveria correr se não quisesse se atrasar mais.

**-**

**-**

Sakura corria desesperada por debaixo daquele enorme temporal que caia do céu. Por sorte o hospital não era tão distante da casa de Gaara. Mas isso não impediu de que a Haruno chegasse encharcada no Hospital.

-Sakura, pela primeira vez esta atrasada. Que coisa incomum. –Disse Shizuka.

-Tive alguns problemas... Uff... –Dizia Sakura ofegante.

-É bom se trocar, logo iniciaremos nosso trabalho. –Falou Shizuka indo em direção ao balcão.

A Haruno rapidamente se dirigiu ao vestiário, onde lá, deu graças a Deus quando viu uma roupa sequinha e limpinha esperando por si. Em questão de segundos, já estava pronta para o trabalho.

-_ "Pronto. Agora é só ir para o trabalh_–_..."_–Seus pensamentosforam interrompidos por algo no chão.

O objeto que estava em sua frente era uma bandana com o emblema da Suna. Achou que era simplesmente de alguma enfermeira no hospital, afinal, a maioria delas esquecem algo no hospital.

**-**

**Alguns dias depois**

**-**

-Oi Gaara-Sama, não acha estranho Temari não ter voltado até agora da tal missão? –Perguntou Shikamaru.

-Sim, e é por isso que você esta indo comigo ao gabinete do Baki. Iremos realmente saber se ela realmente foi a uma missão. –Respondeu Gaara friamente.

Os dois caminhavam rapidamente entre a multidão. A chuva estava fraca, mas ainda estava lá. O que já despertava a curiosidade de Gaara, nunca havia chuvido assim há muitos anos.

Alguns minutos depois, ambos estavam na porta do gabinete de Baki. _Toc toc..._

-Entre. –Exclamou uma voz vinda dentro.

-Com licença, Baki-San. –Disse Gaara.

-Ah, Kazakage-Sama, sente-se por favor. –Disse Baki se levantando e fazendo reverência a Gaara.

-Baki-San, eu gostaria de saber, que missão é essa que você designou a Temari.

-Missão? Do que você esta falando? Ultimamente não passei missão a quase ninguém! –Falou Baki.

-Como assim? –Exclamou Shikamaru. –Mas ela nos deixou um bilhete dizendo que iria a uma missão da qual você designou que ela fosse a Vila da Flor.

-Santo, isso quer dizer que... Temari-Sama foi seqüestrada! –Gritou Baki.

-Baki! Reúna os melhores ninjas de procura e os de caça também. E mandem vasculhar por todo o país. –Ordenou Gaara.

-Hai!

-Baki, afinal, você não sabe de nada da senhora Yamanaka Ino? –Perguntou Shikamaru.

-Não, nada sei dela.

-Estamos com problemas. Shikamaru, vasculhe pelas duas em Suna. Eu vou procurar a Sakura, ela pode estar em perigo.

Em questão de minutos, toda a Suna já estava ciente do desaparecimento de Temari. E todos estavam muito preocupados. Sakura de nada sabia ainda, estava no hospital junto a Shizuka. E como sempre, trabalhando muito.

-Sakura, poderia vir comigo há um lugar, um minutinho? –Perguntou Shizuka.

-Claro.

Os dois saíram do quarto de operações, e Sakura começou a seguir Shizuka ao tal lugar. Chegaram no final de um longo corredor, onde logo em frente havia uma porta de madeira.

Shizuka rapidamente empurrou a Haruno para dentro do quarto, trancou a porta e logo olhando para a Kunoichi com um olhar assustador.

-Finalmente vou poder fazer o que sempre quis fazer! –Resmungou Shizuka.

-Shi-Shizuka, o que houve com você? –Perguntou Sakura.

-CALADA!

O homem se aproxima mais de Sakura, encurralando-a na parede e em seguida a joga sobre uma mesa onde logo em seguida prende seus braços. A Haruno tenta reagir, mas parecia que estava sem chakra.

-C-como estou sem chakra? O que você fez?

-Esse é meu Kekkei Genkai. Em quem eu encosto, dreno o chakra desta pessoa.

-Kekkei Genkai? –A voz de Sakura mal saia de sua boca.

-Tola!

A Haruno sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, seus batimentos cardíacos iam ficando mais fracos. A garota não pensa duas vezes, ergue rapidamente seu joelho, dando assim um golpe no membro sexual de Shizuka.

Este como qualquer homem faria, cai de joelhos no chão... E aproveitando a oportunidade Sakura anda meio torta até a porta, quando sua delicada mão iria abrir a maçaneta, a porta abre com muita força sobre a jovem. Fazendo-a cair sobre uma cadeira e com o nariz quebrado.

-SAKURA! VOCÊ ESTA BEM? QUEM FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ? –Berrou Shikamaru.

-... –Sakura não pode responder nada, acabou desmaiando.

-Maldito

**-**

**-**

"_-Como sempre, foi salva por alguém...Como você pode querer ser mais forte que alguém, sendo que é sempre salvar por alguém? –Dizia uma voz oculta._

_-Quem é você? Onde você esta? –Perguntava Sakura._

_-Eu...Como posso te explicar. Eu sou você. Sou sua consciência._

_-O que faz aqui? Desde quando veio para cá?_

-Eu sempre estive aqui, eu moro dentro de você. Eu sou aquilo que você chama de força.

_-Força?_

_-Graças a mim, você esta viva! Se não fosse por mim, você estaria perdida. _

_-..._

_-Mais uma coisa...Ele é a pessoa certa!_

_-Ele...Quem?_

_-Ele, o: S-_

_Em fração de segundos, sua consciência e todo aquele local branco onde estava foi desaparecendo... "_

-Finalmente você acordou. –Disse Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru...O que aconteceu? –Tentou falar Sakura.

-O tal Shizuka, tentou fazer umas coisas e nos conseguimos impedi-lo. E conseguimos te achar por causa de uma ajuda. –Disse o jovem.

-Ajuda? –Perguntou Sakura.

-Sim, nos conseguimos localizar Temari e a Ino... Shizuka as estava mantendo de refém por motivo desconhecido... Mas por azar nosso, ele conseguiu fugir e os Shinobis daqui irão procura-lo.

-Hummm... Entendo.

-

-

-Shizuka... O que houve?

-Err... Senhor, conseguiram localiza-las no local onde eu as havia prendido...

-Como assim? Você esta sendo paga para quê? Eu vou te dar a ultima chance... Aproveite, não haverá uma outra vez!

-Hai!

Shizuka desaparece do local, deixando o homem misterioso falando consigo mesmo.

-Se ela descobrir... Droga. Será o meu fim!

**oOo**

Ok ok eu sei... O cap foi MUITO pequeno... Mas não é minha culpa T.T 

_Mas enfim, eu prometo fazer um cap maior que esse no próximo!_

_PROMETO xD_

_Enfim, gostando ou não, deixem uma review D_

_E não liguem muito para os erros n.n_

_Você anônimo deixe sua review também u.u"_

_Apenas clique em __**GO **__ ali em baixo e deixe sua reviw o/_

_Ah e leia minha outra fic também " - Onze Minutos._

_ Leiam e comentem xD  
_

_Bye_

**­**


	7. Chapter 7 aviso

**AVISO**

Agora com essas férias, é bem provável que eu consiga retornar tranquilamente para o mundo das fics. E bem, eu estava dando uma olhada nessa fic e percebi que ela ta bem... mal escrita e inacabada, ainda. Por isso, vim fazer uma sugestão e saber o que vocês acham: reescrevê-la, adicionando algumas coisas , para que ela possa ficar melhor. O que acham? ^^

Gostaria de saber vossas opiniões com reviews, por favor. Acredito que essa história possa gerar melhores frutos \o/

Desde já, grato xD


End file.
